oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quests/Strategy
Columns Why am I no longer able to select columns to highlight them and mark them as done? 01:00, April 8, 2017 (UTC)FowD8 :That table was moved to Quests/List. However, the table does not function like it did previously, and quests cannot be 'ticked' off like they could before. JohnSixxScott (talk) 01:55, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Quests/List is a separate and different page. The quests on the quest/list page cannot be highlighted. The quests on this optimal quest guide can. 03:06, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :::It started working again yesterday about 12 hours ago. however now when I check it, again it's no longer working 15:19, April 8, 2017 (UTC)FowD8 I hate how after a few couple days everything I highlighted resets. Very hard to track progress. :Yes make the selection of colums savable so we can see our progress and know which quest we have done. Another Slice of H.A.M. and The Giant Dwarf Any suggestions as to how to fix this? Right now Another Slice of H.A.M. is listed well before The Giant Dwarf, but The Giant Dwarf is a requirement for Another Slice of H.A.M. A god portion of the list will need to be reworked. Eizweir (talk) 20:38, April 28, 2017 (UTC) : Doesn't look that bad. Just move The Feud, Troll Stronghold, Troll Romance, Dragon Slayer, and Horror from the Deep to before Another Slice of H.A.M., add the lv16 Firemaking requirement, then The Giant Dwarf and then continue. : 00:03, April 30, 2017 (UTC) The General's Shadow is listed before Curse of the Empty Lord which is required for The General's Shadow. So it needs to be updated. 15:37, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Flander Throne of Miscellania requires Heroes Quest, which is also further in the list. Chdata (talk) 22:04, June 3, 2017 (UTC) For the giant dwarf, you need 33 magic to telegrab one of the boots. however, you only get 30 magic from the previous quest, meaning that you should include a train magic to 33 portion prior to the quest the giant dwarf. correct this post if i am wrong, but the player only levels to 33 after completing spirits of the elid according to the guide. 5 fletching is needed for the Big Chompy Hunting quest yet there is not a "Train Fletching to Level 5" portion in the guide. CardinalCyn (talk) 01:13, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Skippy and the mogres subquest is required to kill mogres in the Rag & Bone man Miniquest to get Mogre bones. CardinalCyn (talk) 07:07, June 27, 2017 (UTC) General's Shadow before 53 theiving. Generals Shadow is required before the player acheives the 53 theiving needed to open the Secure Chest (To acquire visibility ring as part of Desert Treasure). I'm not sure how to re arrange this, if there are no other quests available to get theiving xp, training to 53 theiving should be made a requirement before starting it. 10:41, July 23, 2017 (UTC) The General's Shadow' requires the Ring of Visibility, which can only be obtained with 53 thieving. This quest needs to be moved up right before/right after Desert Treasure quest.' You need 56 woodcutting for The Fremennick Isles quest. Needs re-arranging.' ' The Depths of Despair update Client of Kourend and Depths of Despair should now be moved into the main quest group, placed before Mountain Daughter, and the agility EXP training requirement should be reduced from 20 to 18. 18 agility is all that is required for the new quest and the reward gained gives enough exp to hit lvl 21- exceeding the listed requirement and reducing overall skill training time. 00:44, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Agreed, but add that you should pick house Hosidius House so that you can immediately do depths of dispair A requirement for 'The queen of thieves' quest needs added. A quest 'Client of kourend' and 20% favour is required now. Not sure how to edit correctly or if I am putting this in the right spot. Hopefully I was helpful. Sorry if I did anthing wrong in this post.Mistiv (talk) 00:02, November 30, 2017 (UTC)Mistiv Meta discussion of this page I think we should rename this page to "Minimal training quest order" or something. The "optimal" part is misleading and a lot of people don't understand what this page actually is. Also it would be nice if the table was easier to edit and update, I would be willing to provide an accurate optimal quest order including things like stronghold of security and maybe even diaries, but it's such a nightmare editing this page so I really don't want to. And one more thing, the "new levels after quest" column is completely wrong and makes no sense, all that needs to be shown there is XP gained from the quest, but even that is redundant. We're supposed to be working that out for the end user, they don't need to know that stuff. - voidwarping Voidwarping (talk) 02:31, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :Your comments seem valid, and while I personally don't have anything to add and hope you removing them means you were able resolve something, please don't delete discussions. ~ 10:11, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Fight Arena and Itchlarin's Little Helper I removed the notes on Fight Arena saying it's impossible to do without protect from melee. I did it and was able to pretty easily safe spot all the bosses. Though, also think Itchlarin's Little Helper is actually pretty hard in and of itself without the protect spells. I couldn't safe spot the first fight because they use mage. So I was gonna add a note for that.. My plan is to skip ahead a little and do Ghost Ahoy (and it's requirements) and Making History to boost my prayer as much as feasibly possible, and then training Prayer to 43. Missing Quest Point According to the Quests page, there should be a total of 264 quest points, but the table is only adding up to 263 right now. I tried to figure out what was missing/incorrect, but could not. 00:07, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :Fixed. Someone didn't add A Taste of Hope to the sum of quest points properly. JohnSixxScott (talk) 00:46, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Medium Diaries before 47 hunter This quest guide has completion of the medium diaries at 29 hunter, which is impossible because the medium desert diary requires 47 hunter to catch an Orange Salamander. 21:33, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Natural History Quiz to the top After Completing the first portion of quests it says to train hunter from 1 to 15. In the forth portion of the quests Natural history quiz(miniquest) which requires nothing and also gets you from 1 to 9 in hunter and also slayer. Maybe add this to the first portion of quests before you hit the training part. I am going to follow this guide to a T and post here about anything I find. I have the quest experience rewards up so I am going to check that at every training portion before moving on.